xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
The Black Vipers (episode)
"The Black Vipers" is the twenty-eighth episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was directed by Mike Milo and written by Brian Swenlin. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on February 26, 2005. __TOC__ Overview The Sphere of Yun reveals itself, and the Xiaolin must travel to Texas, where they are confronted by the Black Vipers bike gang, led by Clay's sister Jessie. When Jessie teams up with Jack Spicer, they steal the Xiaolin's Shen Gong Wu, Clay must defeat his sister in a Xiaolin Showdown to get all their Shen Gong Wu back. Jessie must decide to change her ways, or stay evil. Synopsis The Warriors are put to the test as Master Fung Blindfolds them and tells them to pass a lit torch to each other without burning themselves ,starting with Raimundo passing it to Omi and he passes it to Kimiko and she successfully passes it to Clay passing Master Fung's task. Dojo then comes in warning them of a triple wu alert; while Kimiko is curious to where it is. Their search leads them to Clay's home state of Texas. Clay sees motorcycle's approaching but warns his friends that they aren't just motorcycles'---they're the Black Vipers. The group is surprised at the sight of the Black Vipers as they capture the four Xiaolin Warriors and lead them underground blindfolded on a mine cart. When they see that the Black Viper's are a group of girls and their leader turns out to be Clay's younger sister, Jesse Bailey, who Clay never told his friends about. The other boys and Kimiko are surprised to learn that Clay has a sibling and, upon being questioned why he never told them about his sister, Clay explains that it was because that he didn't want his friends to know that she was a criminal. Jesse reveals she became a bandit due to her hate for Clay and how he was always favorited by their parents. Clay's sister proposes they end their rivalry right there in the mines and if Clay wins they are free to go to continue their search for the Shen Gong Wu but if he loses they get eaten by vultures. Clay denies fighting his sister once more and are left dangling in the mines. Raimundo edges Clay to fight his sister, but Clay still denies, saying they have a secret revealing Dojo was in his hat the whole time. Dojo cuts them free as Omi uses the Changing Chopsticks, to enter the keyhole and damage it so him and his friends can escape. Raimundo asks where he left the Shen Gong Wu but Dojo senses a new shen gong wu the Sphere of Yun with the power to trap ones enemy in a invisible prison around them.They reach the shen gong wu to be trapped by the Black Vipers. Jesse has knowledge of the Shen Gong Wu to know that if she and Clay grab the Sphere of Yun then Clay has to fight her in a Xiaolin Showdown, but before anything happens Jack Spicer arrives on the scene and traps everyone with his Jack-Bots and his new Wu the Silk Spitter. Jack becomes confused about who Clay's sister and her gang are, and Jesse tells them they are the Black Vipers and since he has defeated them he now becomes their leader which pleases him and Wuya. Jack becomes pleased and starts doing a cowboy like victory dance with Clay's sister not knowing who she was. Jesse and Clay soon realize that her and Clay have something in common: they both share a common hatred for Jack Spicer. Jack and Wuya ask Jesse and the Black Vipers to join them and they accept. Jesse then takes the Golden Tiger Claws and sends the Xiaolin Warriors deep under earths crust; thus making Clay apologize to his friends saying it was his fault they were trapped since he did not fight Jesse. Jesse soon returns to get them and lead them back to the surface. Dojo then uses the Changing Chopsticks to get their Wu he had hidden under a cactus. They are soon caught by the Vipers and Jack saying that they had a plan to free them so they could take all of their Wu. Clay becomes infuriated at the sight due to the fact that he actually trusted his sister and she betrayed them. Clay then reaches their Wu and Jesse grabs also leading them to a Xiaolin Showdown a game of motorcycle racing on viper bikes; saying winner takes all. Clay eventually takes the lead but then tries to save his sister who has fallen off of the track plummeting to the ground but is then kicked off his bike by his little sister leading him to lose the race and all of the Wu; Clay also states that he has not been hurt except by his pride and actually thought his sister had changed but was wrong. The Warriors and Dojo return to the temple as is but Clay still cannot get over the fact about his sister and then receives a package from his sister with a letter saying how she finally beat Clay, but that it didn't feel as satisfying as she thought it would. As an apology, she returns all of the Wu she took from them with the exception of the Wings of Tinabi, which she uses to take her and her motorcycle on a ride through the starry night. Revealed Shen Gong Wu The Sphere of Yun is a Shen Gong Wu that can trap any animate object within an invisible forcefield. It is almost unbreakable with the only escape being through use of the Serpent's Tail. It was found in a hidden cave in the Black Vipers hideout, on a short rock formation. }} Shen Gong Wu Tally Battles Demolition Viper Bike Derby Clay and Jessie both touch the bag of Shen Gong Wu at the same time, starting a Xiaolin Showdown. Jessie wagers her Silk Spitter against Clay's Changing Chopsticks, and the game is Demolition Viper Bike Derby. When the showdown starts, rocks arise from the ground in the shape of a derby track. Jessie and Clay are in bikes that resemble vipers. Jessie uses the Silk Spitter to block the path behind her, but Clay uses the Changing Chopsticks to fly through a hole in the web. Clay lands in Jessie's hat, and flies off her, only to have Jessie fall off the track. Clay lassoes Jessie with a rope to save her, but she takes his bike and rides it through the finish line, winning the showdown. Voice Cast Did You Know... * This episode reveals Clay has a younger sister named Jessie. This makes Clay and Raimundo the only Dragons-in-Training known to have siblings--Omi's an orphan, so it's unknown if he has any siblings, while Kimiko was assumed to be an only child until the spin-off series. * This is the second episode to feature a Shen Gong Wu being activated in Texas, as well as being the only place where two Shen-Gong-Wus were activated during the show. The first was Big as Texas. Both episodes also featured part of Clay's family. ** The first episode featured only Clay's father, while in this episode, only his sister has a major role (but both of their parents are seen in a flashback). * The Bullhorn Blazer was shown to be among the Shen Gong Wu stashed in the cactus, despite not being revealed or even acknowledged up to this point in the series. Errors * At one point in the episode, Raimundo's eyes are colored blue instead of green. References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 2 Category:Xiaolin Showdown